


What is Forbidden

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Taboo Affairs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Incest, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panties, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Taboo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I add more chapters to this? And please don't call me a freak.</p></blockquote>





	What is Forbidden

POV: Natalie Harris  
I groaned softly as I fingered myself.  
"Oh, god Isaac, don't stop, fuck yeah that feels great."  
Isaac was my 16 year old son, and he had blue eyes and brown hair. I myself had dark skin, long legs. I also had long blond hair and blue eyes.  
"Oh, Isaac," I gasped, and his voice broke in.  
"Mom? What're you doing?"  
I half turned as I hurriedly pulled up my panties and turned.  
"Nothing. What're you doing in my room?"  
The bulge in his pants gave him away and I knew he had seen what I was doing.  
"I wanted to talk," Isaac said, "but if you had a different idea...I heard what you were moaning. It really turned me on."  
He sidled up to me, putting his hand on my cheek. He kissed me gently on the lips, and his tongue slid into my mouth. I rose, kissing him passionately. I pressed him into the wall and we continued to kiss. After a moment, my hands dropped down to his pants. I unsnapped his pants and pulled them down. I took off his shirt, and kissed my way down to his waistband, where I pulled down his underwear. His cock sprang erect, and I took him in my mouth. I flicked his head with my tongue, and he moaned. He bunched his fingers in my blond hair as I sucked him off. Soon he cummed, splattering his seed into my mouth. I took my mouth off his cock as he released two more jets of seed onto my face. I rose, kissing him on the mouth. He pulled my shirt over my head, unhooking my bra and kissing his way down to my waist. He pulled down my panties, and I laid down on my back. He spread my legs gently and pressed his cock gently into me. I moaned as his big cock filled me, and then he began to pound into me.

"Oh god, Isaac, don't ever fucking stop," I moaned as he gently pounded into me, "oh god, I'm cumming!"  
I arched my back and screamed, my walls tightening around his cock. He cummed before he could pull out, and he shot his seed into me. I swore at the feeling of his cum inside of me, and hoped he didn't get me pregnant. I kissed him as he pulled out, and pulled him down to my entrance. His tongue darted into me, and he gently bit the skin above my entrance. He sucked at the skin and I moaned. Soon I cummed again, filling his mouth with my cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more chapters to this? And please don't call me a freak.


End file.
